GUILTY CONSCIENCES part one
by Kiwi Smoothie
Summary: Hello again... It's me.. This starts as a Taiora- you have been warned! Based on my love life as of today.. (Sucks, don't it?) Well on to the actual summary! Sora's feeling guilty over a guy she meet over the summer, and there's a love triangle thingy-doo


A/N: Hello all you lovely people out there! It's me! I know, I know I haven't finished Deadly Dreams or my fantasy fic, but I'm working on them! I had a major writers block. (Don't ya just hate those?) Well I decided that to refresh my memory on how to write a good fic, I'd start with a Taiora. I hope you like it! It's based on my life, and how I'm feeling really guilty this holiday season. Welcome to a day in my life. This fic is dedicated to Veranda Whitney, cuz she knows exactly what this is all about.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Digimon I wish I did, cuz that way I'd be nice and rich. (That's always nice.) Well anywayz... On with the show!  
  
  
  
  
GUILTY CONSCIENCES  
By: Kiwi Smoothie  
  
  
Sora sat in her assigned seat in Algebra class, waiting for the bell to ring. She sighed, and slumped in her seat. She had a lot on her mind. She'd been thinking about that guy she meet over summer vacation. That had been months ago, but she'd just gotten a package in the mail that had her thinking all over again. She jumped in her seat when her concentration was interrupted by a poke in the back.  
  
"Psst, Sora! Earth to Sora! Come in Sora!" Matt whispered from his seat  
behind her. She turned around and gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me Matt?"  
  
Matt sat back in his seat with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. "Nope. Just wanted to make sure you were still in there, plus I smelled something burning, and I figured that you must've been thinking again."  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Thanks for caring. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to what I was doing." And at that, she turned around and resumed her train of thought.   
  
'I do still like Andy, but he lives so far away! And I have Tai right here! But do I still like Tai as much as I think I do? I mean, he used to make my stomach jump and my heart skip a beat every time he walked into the room. Does he still do that? And I only knew Andy for a week and we got as far as Tai and I are now! And I've known Tai almost all my life! But Tai is much more shy than Andy... What am I supposed to do? Tai knows about Andy, but he doesn't know how far we went! And he definently doesn't know about the package I got yesterday!'  
  
Just then, the late bell for class rang and Tai stepped through the door with that childish grin on his face, just in time. He was all red as if he had ran to class from the other side of the high school. Sora's heart skipped a beat as Tai slipped into his seat next to Sora.   
  
'Well, that question's solved...' Sora thought with a grin.  
  
"Hey you," Tai whispered in Sora's ear.  
  
"Hey yourself, mister," Sora replied with a half grin on her face, while tapping her pencil end-over-end on the desk. She couldn't help but feel guilty over what she had received in the mail yesterday. It was a box with five different Christmas gifts for her from one person. Andy. She hadn't heard from him for months, and suddenly he was in her life again. She hadn't told Andy that she had a boyfriend now, and she hadn't told Tai that she was still even talking to Andy.   
  
Tai was very selfconscious about losing Sora. Especially to Andy or to Kyle, which had almost happened, but he'd asked her out at the dance before Kyle could. That was a close call. Too close for Tai. Kyle had been an old class mate from the sixth grade of Tai's. Kyle knew many of Sora's old friends from school, and they just started talking again. They started doing stuff together, and before Tai knew it, Kyle was about to take Sora away from him before he had a chance to do anything about it. So Tai took his opportunity at the school dance. He asked her out, and she'd said yes. And since then, Sora and Tai had been on a few dates.  
  
Sora couldn't concentrate on her Algebra today. She had too much on her mind, and she felt really guilty about what she was doing to Andy. Andy was being one of the sweetest guys anygirl could ask for, and Sora was feeling all the worse for it. He had sent her an e-mail the other day saying that he'd do anything to see her again, and that he missed her immensely and that he loved her. And Sora felt horrible for not telling Andy that she has a boyfriend. It broke her heart to play him like this, but she did like him, it's just that he lived a continent away and she had Tai.   
  
'Why can't I just forget about him? I like Tai! A lot! More than I've ever liked anybody! But I can't break Andy's heart like that.... He'll hate me! He'll never talk to me again! What can I do....' Sora asked herself, and then a nagging thought at the back of her mind told her, 'There's nothing you can do! You're screwed! Mwahahahaha!!!' Sora shook her head and continued thinking. 'Woah, that was scary... Anyway, I've got to do something! There's only a couple more days until Christmas, and I don't want to feel all guilty during the happiest time of the year!'  
  
Tai looked over at Sora to see her staring off into space with a very unhappy and painful look on her face. "Hey, Sora. Sora! Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good," He said with a concerned look on his face. He was worried about her, she had seemed a little preoccupied the last few days. He knew that her grandmother had just died and everyone was pretty stressed out, but she never spaces out during Algebra! She had never told anyone but him, but Algebra was her favorite subject!   
  
Sora snapped out of her daze and began to rub her temples. She could feel another one of her headaches coming on. Lately, if she didn't have a headache, it was a rarity. "Huh? Oh, yeah Tai. I'm okay. Just another headache. I'll be all right."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, you're sure you don't want some aspirin or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. And Tai? Thanks," Sora said, grinning at her boyfriend. 'I must have the sweetest boyfriend in the world....' she thought to her self, as she started on her assignment.  
  
While this whole exchange was going on, Matt sat behind Sora and Tai, trying to contain his jealously. He liked Sora. A lot. It had all started a while back when he and Sora had started talking on the phone. But at that time, Matt had liked Krista. Krista was another of their class mates who was a lot like Sora, in the fact that she was also a major tomboy. But after Matt had talked to Sora for so long, he realized that he liked Sora, not Krista. But he hadn't told Sora that. In fact, he had told everybody but her. And he had told a group of his friends right in front of Tai. Tai was the one who had actually said it right out.   
  
~:*FlashBack*:~  
  
Matt, Krista, Mimi, and Tai were all standing outside after school, right after Sora had left. Matt had been trying to tell some friends who he liked. Tai walked over and joined the conversation.  
  
"Let's face it. There's only two people he could like. It's either Mimi or Sora. And it's not Mimi. He may stare at her a lot-" Matt blushed a deep crimson, and Mimi just giggled. "But he's totally head-over-heels for Sora," Tai finished, crossing his arms solemnly. Matt didn't know what to say. This wasn't at all the way he planned to tell them. Especially not with Sora's boyfriend standing right there, let alone be the one to tell. He turned to the group.  
  
"Don't tell her, please? I'm begging you!" The two girls nodded their heads, and Mimi walked over to Tai.  
  
"Tai, don't kill him.. That would be a bad thing.. Control yourself. Breathe in.... Breathe out...." Mimi said, ignoring the look she got from him. Tai threw his backpack over his shoulder, and began walking around the corner.  
  
"It's okay, Mimi. I'm not going to kill him. I can't right now anyway. My ride's here. See you guys tomorrow!" He called back. The two girls Krista and Mimi were worried about Tai. He was being unnaturally calm about this. They thought it was just the calm before the storm.  
  
~:*End FlashBack*:~  
  
Matt supposed that Tai hadn't beat the crap out of him because Tai knew that he was never going to get Sora anyway. That's what really frustrated Matt. He was twice the size as Tai, and probably twice as strong! Tai was even a couple inches shorter than Sora, not to mention three months younger! Matt, on the other hand, was only a month and twenty-two days younger! (He had counted.) Matt thought that he should be the one going out with Sora, not Tai. Matt hadn't even known that Tai was her boyfriend, until she had told him over the phone about a week ago! He sure didn't act like it at school, he never even touched her! Not even a simple hug after school. Matt didn't get Tai. If he were in Tai's place, he'd make sure that everyone knew that Sora was his girl.  
  
Sora was about to get started on her math assignment, when the teacher walked to the front of the classroom with an announcement. She looked at Tai, who shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what it was about either.  
  
"Attention class! As most of you know, there is some planning being done for this school's next dance. The question is whether the students want a Christmas theme or a Valentines theme. If the theme's going to be Christmas, then the student's going to need a lot of volunteers because the dance will have to be this Friday. Now with a show of hands, how many want the Christmas dance?" About half the class raised their hands. Among them was Matt.   
  
'That'll be the perfect time for me to ask Sora out, and get her away from that Tai twerp!' he thought to himself smugly.  
  
"And how many for the Valentines dance?" the other half of the class raised their hands. "All right! Thank you!" The bell rang just then, ending class. "And remember class, we have a test tomorrow! Don't forget to study!" And as if on cue, the whole class groaned while making their way out the door.  
  
"Sora! Sora!! Hey, wait up!" Tai yelled as he dashed to catch up to her. "So which dance did you vote for?" He asked.  
  
"I really don't care. I love dances, but either one's cool to me," she answered, sounding quite distant. Tai gave her an odd look, said goodbye, and walked to his next class. Sora was really beginning to worry him. He silently  
hoped for the Christmas dance, that way he'd be able to get her spirits up more easilily. It had worked wonders at the last dance. Acording to Mimi, Sora had been so happy, she was 'floating' for days afterward and she wouldn't let anyone touch her.  
  
'I hope she's okay... I hate it when she won't tell me what's wrong!' he thought to himself while looking out the window at the slowly drifting  
snowflakes.   
  
Matt, sitting a few desks away, was also thinking about Sora. 'I'm going to sweep her off her feet at this dance! And if she still goes out with that Tai twerp, I don't know what I'll do! Well, that's not entirely true. I'll be the crap outta Tai, that's for sure. I don't know what she sees in him!'  
  
Sora plopped down into her chair in Science class. She had a test in this class tomorrow, and she hadn't even read the chapter yet! She's been thinking about her 'guy situation' so much. 'What am I going to do?? This can't go on forever! I have to do something! This is the last straw!'  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.....   
  
Maybe. That's up to you! R+R!! I need input people!!! Come on... Fill in the little  
boxes down there like good little readers. Or big, whichever it may be. I need to know how yall want this to end! Sorato? Mimato? Taiora? Michi? ( I think that's what a Tai/Mimi's  
called.. I ferget.) 


End file.
